


Mein Schutzengel

by Tenshi



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenshi/pseuds/Tenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dank eines unbekannten Retters, entgeht Daniel nur knapp einer Vergewaltigung</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mein Schutzengel

**Author's Note:**

> Achtung: In dieser Geschichte geht es um eine fast-Vergewaltigung.  
> Hinweis: //... // Die Gedankengänge des Protagonisten Daniel

*************************************************

Die Strasse kam mir wie ein endloser, schwarzer Tunnel  
vor. Ich rannte. Die Straßen, die Häuser,  
ich nahm alles um mich herum kaum wahr.

Ich nahm nicht einmal meine Schrammen im Gesicht war  
oder meine schmerzenden Rippen zur Kenntnis.

Reine Selbsterhaltung trieb mich weiter, ließ mich  
wie ein Roboter weiterrennen, bis meine Beine ihre  
Arbeit versagten und mich zum langsamerwerden zwangen.

Dann stand ich plötzlich vor meiner Wohnungstür. Ich  
hatte automatisch den Weg nach hause eingeschlagen.  
Die Macht der Gewohnheit.

Ich kramte in den Taschen meiner Jeans nach meinem  
Haustürschlüssel, schloss die Tür auf und stand nun im  
dunklen Flur meiner kleinen 1 1/2 Zimmer Wohnung.

Das Schloss knackte, als die Tür automatisch zu fiel.

Wie angewurzelt stand ich im Flur. Ein wenig Licht vom  
Hausflur fiel durch das Glasfenster der Wohnungstür.

Ich starrte in den Spiegel meiner Flurgarderobe. Er  
zeigte mir einen dünnen, 19 jährigen Mann mit  
blutverschmiertem T-Shirt und zerzausten blonden Haaren.

// Das ist nicht mir passiert. Das im Spiegel bin nicht  
ich. //

Zitternd sank ich zu Boden, immer noch auf mein  
Spiegelbild starrend. Das blaufarbene Laminat fühlte sich  
glatt und kalt an, als meine zitternden Hände es berührten.

Tränen füllten meine Augen, liefen langsam an den  
Wangen herunter und vermischten sich mit dem Blut meiner  
Wunden.

// Mein Gott, wie konnte mir nur so etwas passieren? //

Der Klos im Hals schien riesig zu sein. Ich  
vergrub das schmerzende Gesicht in meinen Händen  
und unterdrückte mein Schluchzten.

Ich war immer glücklich über mein gutes, ein wenig  
feminines Aussehen gewesen. Doch in diesem Augenblick  
verfluchte ich es.

Als ich die Augen schloss, kamen sofort die Bilder  
meines furchtbaren Erlebnisses zurück.

 

\--------

 

Es war schon nach 4 Uhr nachts gewesen. Die Straßen  
waren leer und ich hundemüde von der Arbeit.

Plötzlich tauchten zwei Männer wie aus dem nichts auf.  
Sie hatten grobe Gesichter und trugen Baseball-Kappen.

Sie hatten mir sicher aufgelauert, als ich gerade  
aus dem * Gay Tigers* (1), der Szene-Kneipe, in der ich  
arbeitete, heraus kam und mich auf dem Weg nach Hause  
machen wollte.

„Bis Morgen Daniel.",  
hatte Albert, mein Boss, mir noch zugerufen, als er  
die Tür abschloss. Wir waren mal wieder die letzten  
gewesen, die aus dem Laden kamen.

Sie überwältigten mich mit Leichtigkeit, zogen mich in  
eine dunkle Seitengasse.  
Dort schlugen sie mit Fausten auf mich ein, bis ich am  
Boden liegen blieb.

Mein Gesicht brannte wie Feuer. Ich rang nach Luft.  
Hatten sie mir die Rippen gebrochen? Es fühlte sich  
jedenfalls so an.

// Einfach liegen bleiben. Vielleicht verziehen sie  
sich dann. //

Der kleinere von den beiden packte mich an meiner  
Jeansjacke und zerrte mich wieder auf die Beine.

Seine verschwitzte Hand legte sich auf meinen Mund,  
dann drückte er mir etwas kaltes, spitzes an den Hals.

// Ein Messer! //

Der Andere, ein ziemlich muskulöser Mann, an die 25,  
riss mir meine Jacke vom Leib.

Er sagte nichts, doch ich konnte in seinen Augen  
lesen, was er wollte.

// Oh mein Gott. Bitte nicht. //

Panik ließ mich wie paralysiert erstarren.

Nun begann er mein T-Shirt hochzuziehen, strich mit  
rauen Händen über meinen schmerzenden Oberkörper und  
fasste mir dann unsanft in den Schritt.

Mein Herz pochte in meinem Hals, an dem ich immer  
noch die Klinge spürte.  
Mir wurde schwindelig und mein Blick trübte sich.

// Jetzt bloß nicht bewusstlos werden. //

Doch als mein Peiniger versuchte, mir die mittlerweile  
von ihm geöffnete Hose herunter zu ziehen, nahm  
ich alle Kraft zusammen, die ich noch hatte und  
schlug um mich.

Das Ergebnis war, dass er, heftig fluchend, wieder  
auf mich einschlug und das noch schlimmer als zuvor.

// Na gut, bring mich um. Aber tu mir DAS nicht an. //

"Aufhören!",  
ertönte plötzlich eine fremde Männerstimme. Meine  
Peiniger hielten inne und drehten sich in die Richtung,  
aus der die jähe Störung kam.

Durch einen Schleier von Tränen und Straßenstaub  
sah ich einen jungen Mann auf uns zukommen. Er war  
ziemlich groß und schlaksig, hatte feine asiatische  
Gesichtszüge und schwarzes langes Haar, dass er streng  
nach hinten zu einem Zopf gebunden hatte. Sein langer  
schwarzer Ledermantel und sein vornehmer Anzug, den er  
darunter trug, machte aus ihm eine sehr stattliche  
Erscheinung.

"Verzieh dich. Das geht dich nichts an.",  
fauchte der Mann, der mich immer noch eisern festhielt.  
Der Andere steuerte mit geballten Fäusten auf den  
Fremden zu.

"Wenn du dich nicht gleich dünne machst, setzt es was.",  
sprach er mit drohender Stimme.

Der vornehme Fremde nahm plötzlich eine Kampfhaltung an.  
Dann ging alles ganz schnell. Mit ein paar gekonnten  
Karateschlägen beförderte er den viel breiter gebauten  
Angreifer auf den Boden.

Dessen Kumpel ließ mich los und stürzte sich ebenfalls  
auf den jungen Asiaten. Doch auch er landete sehr schnell  
auf der Erde.

// Er bewegt sich wie ein Engel. Ein schwarzgekleideter,  
exotischer Engel. Wunderschön und unheimlich. //

Meine Peiniger rappelten sich auf und suchten so schnell  
sie konnten das Weite. Mit besorgter Miene kam der  
Fremde auf mich zu. Voller Panik nahm ich auch die Beine  
in die Hand und rannte in die entgegengesetzte Richtung fort.

Hinter mir hörte ich den Mann mir hinterher rufen:  
"Warte doch! Dózo!"  
Doch ich rannte weiter. Unfähig einen klaren Gedanken zu  
fassen.

 

\-----------

 

Wie lange ich auf den Flurboden gesessen und geheult  
hatte, wusste ich nicht mehr. Irgendwann beruhigte ich  
mich wieder.

Mit den Handrücken wischte ich mir die Tränen von den  
Wangen. Ein brennender Schmerz erinnerte mich an  
die Striemen in meinem Gesicht.

Ich rappelte mich wieder auf. Mit wackeligen Beinen  
stolperte ich in mein Badezimmer. Das grelle Licht über  
meinem Badezimmerspiegel offenbarten mir die vollen  
Ausmaße meiner Verletzungen im Gesicht.

Mein rechtes Auge war blau und geschwollen und beide  
Wangen waren mit Striemen und verkrustetem Blut bedeckt.

Ich entledigte mich meiner dreckigen, blutverschmierten  
Kleidung und begutachtete meinen, mit mächtigen blauen  
Flecken übersehen Oberkörper.

Vorsichtig betastete ich meine Rippen und war froh, als ich  
feststellte, dass keine gebrochen zu sein schienen.

Als ich mich unter die Dusche stellte und das warme Wasser  
über mein Gesicht lief, konnte ich endlich wieder meine  
Gedanken klar sortieren.

Stöhnend stützte ich mich mit den Händen an der bekachelten  
Duschwand ab und ließ das Wasser über meinen schmerzenden  
Körper laufen.

"Shit!",  
fluchte ich laut vor mich hin. Der Fremde. Er war wie ein  
Schutzengel gewesen, der in letzter Sekunde erschien.

//Wenn er nicht gewesen wäre, dann...//

Warum hatte ich auch wegrennen müssen? Jetzt konnte ich  
mich nicht einmal bei ihm bedanken. Wer er wohl war?  
Was hatte ein so vornehmer Typ, zu so später Stunde, gerade  
in diesem Viertel zu suchen gehabt. Das würde ich nun nie  
heraus bekommen.

"Danke, mein fremder Schutzengel. Wo immer du jetzt  
bist.",  
sagte ich laut um das Prasseln der Durchbrause zu übertönen.

Ende

**Author's Note:**

> Die weniger düstere Fortsetung findet ihr unter: Mein Schutzengel >Sequell


End file.
